This disclosure relates to an audio system for motor vehicles.
Motor vehicle audio systems often have speakers located in the front and the rear. Speakers may be found in many locations. Frequently, they are located in the doors and the front and rear deck. In some cases there is a separate bass source, often located in the rear.
It is sometimes desirable to turn off some but not all of the speakers. For example, the rear speakers may be shut off so as to quiet the second or third row of seats. However, shutting off any speakers behind the front seat alters the sound received by the front seat passengers, which may degrade the passengers' listening experience.